This invention relates to a device primarily for cutting carboard mats or incising glass sheets to provide ovals and circles, either as an outer boundary or as an opening.
Oval mat cutters have been on the market for years, and under favorable circumstances, and when handled by a highly skilled expert, they have been fairly satisfactory. However, there have been a good many problems with them, especially when handled under less than ideal conditions and by operators that are not highly skilled, and also there have been problems in their maintenance.
Several of these problems were solved by my earlier invention, described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,676, many features of which are incorporated in the present invention.
However, that invention was relatively expensive to manufacture because of the complexity and the precision required in the portion of the machine causing the elliptical movement of the cutter assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simpler device for generating the elliptical movement of the cutter assembly -- a device that can be made quite precise but which is inherently less expensive even though just as precise as the other device.
Another object is to provide an oval cutter that is better adapted for generating small oval openings than was heretofore the case.